


Когда встало солнце

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Артур знакомится с Мерлином уже после того, как стал королём
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Когда встало солнце

Когда Артур был ещё наследным принцем, он не сразу заметил темноволосого мальчишку, который с тревогой наблюдал за ним издали. Ему некогда было оглядываться. Артур шёл за своим отцом, учился на собственных промахах, искоренял зло в королевстве. Этим злом была магия – так всегда говорил Утер, так запомнил с детства Артур. Он побеждал на турнирах с такой же лёгкостью, как очаровывал дам, не сторонясь похотливых историй со служанками, а порой и молодыми служками. Артур вслушивался в советы отца, следил за тем, как король беспринципно ведёт переговоры с правителями соседних стран. Не доверять иноземцам, даже старым знакомым – это был второй главный совет Утера сыну. Артур не спешил заводить дружеские отношения. У него были преданные короне рыцари, которые безоговорочно слушались его приказов. Слабость, в первую очередь по отношению к ним, могла пошатнуть авторитет Артура. Сановники отца были столь стары, что готовились к вечному покою. Выбирая себе заранее новый Совет, Артур опирался на прежние заслуги тех или иных людей, которые будут озабочены своим положением, стараясь не потерять расположение будущего короля. Тоже не лучший вариант друзей. Собственно, у Артура не было времени на друзей. А тот мальчишка, который постоянно мелькал то при дворе, то каким-то образом проникал в свиту на охоте, принц считал его своеобразным символом, талисманом. Даже в самые опасные моменты Артур выживал, пусть и изрядно потрёпанный.

Утер погиб от рук врагов, не без помощи друидов – уверил себя Артур. Коронация прошла в срочном порядке. Уже на следующий день новый король лично возглавил засаду в той части Великого леса, где поселились друиды. Затем были новые походы, очередные расследования, множество жестоких казней. Король за королём объявляли войну Камелоту, надеясь на неопытность молодого Артура, но ошибались и бежали, если не были вынуждены просить пощады. Впрочем, пощады никто не дождался. Вскоре Артура уважали на всём Альбионе, а Камелот влиял на политику почти всех семи королевств. Артур довольно усмехался на преклонения Совета, но не спешил расслабляться. Армия требовала изменений, из-за засухи погибла большая часть урожая, на южных границах объявились новые маги. Вдобавок ко всему окружающие ожидали королевской свадьбы, но единственным по-настоящему близким человеком для Артура была его сводная сестра Моргана. Только после её внезапного исчезновения Артур с удивлением обнаружил, что не видел знакомой тёмной макушки вот уже несколько лет.

***

Артур въезжал в незнакомую чащобу Великого леса, куда следовал за вороном, принёсшим записку от Морганы. Короля не покидало предвкушение новой встречи, но отнюдь не с сестрой. Артура поначалу насторожила просьба Морганы приехать в одиночку, но он был умён достаточно, чтобы понять, что дело не обошлось без магии и, возможно, того самого мальчишки. Повинуясь любопытству, Артур тайно выехал из замка и добрался сюда спустя пару ночей. Он размышлял о целях Морганы и не заметил фигуру, стоящую в тени, выставив перед собой руку. Артура выдернуло из седла, но он не ударился об землю, а мягко опустился на траву. Предпочитая не обращать внимания на такое обращение, Артур потянулся к мечу. Человек выступил вперёд, и Артур невольно отметил, что мальчишка возмужал: лёгкая рубаха обрисовывала крепкий торс, долговязость обеспечила статность телу, в глазах затаилась, как думалось, мудрость многих поколений. Только угловатые черты лица и забавно оттопыренные уши не изменились. Артур не успел полюбоваться завораживающей синевой глаз - через секунду в них вспыхнуло золото, и короля обвили тонкие стебли, прижав к стволу ближайшего дерева.   
\- Твои волосы словно солнце, - наклонив голову, с интересом произнёс юноша. - От них столько света, что нам не придётся использовать факелы.  
Запоздало Артур осознал, что его старый-новый знакомый владеет магией. От этого открытия король разочаровался, а потом уже возненавидел. Смех юноши был совсем беззлобным. Артур в свойственной ему манере сжал кулаки и, насколько позволяли путы, стукнул дерево; несколько щепок коры разлетелось в стороны.  
\- Не стоит так дёргаться, брат, - за спиной у мага возникла Моргана. Она приторно улыбнулась. – Это всё ради тебя. Не бойся.   
Артур с гневом откинул голову назад и намеренно стукнулся о твёрдый ствол. Он не ожидал предательства со стороны сестры. Она могла иногда слишком рьяно броситься защищать какого-нибудь колдуна, но это же была наивная и добрая Моргана, а не та решительная девушка, что стояла перед ним.   
\- Я вернусь очень скоро, обещаю, Эмрис.  
Моргана кивнула юноше и быстро скрылась за деревьями. Тот, кого она назвала Эмрисом, не шелохнулся, а продолжал внимательно разглядывать Артура.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу пока тебя освободить, - и Артуру совсем не показалось разочарование во вздохе. – Кстати, ты можешь называть меня Мерлин.  
Последним, что увидел Артур перед тем, как погрузился во тьму, была улыбка. Довольно милая улыбка. 

На следующее утро, когда Артур открыл глаза, Мерлин уже деловито суетился перед костром, от которого восхитительно пахло.  
\- Проснись и пой, - радостно обратился к королю юноша и продолжил что-то помешивать в котелке.   
Артур обнаружил, что ночь он провёл хотя бы в сидячем положении, однако из-за по-прежнему связанных по швам рук ныли плечи. Мысленно король обозвал ещё одним предателем собственное, казалось бы, натренированное тело.   
\- Разве маги снисходят до приготовления еды? – как можно мрачнее поинтересовался Артур, но позволил себя накормить с ложки - ему понадобятся все силы для побега.   
\- Даже магам нужно чем-то питаться, - объяснил Мерлин, смотря на него, как на идиота.  
Весь день маг протаскал за собой Артура, естественно, связанного. Правда, на этот раз это были какие-то невидимые магические путы, так что со стороны король, наверняка, выглядел нелепо. Мерлин болтал без умолку, и Артур не знал, что ещё хуже. Маг объяснял назначение каждого цветка, потом шёл с ним лечить раны лесных животных и уже ласково разговаривал с ними, а они понимающе смотрели на него. Артур молчаливо наблюдал за всем этим.   
После ужина Мерлин отвёл Артура к одному из лесных озёр. Они уселись прямо на берегу. Артур настороженно оглядывался, а Мерлин подтянул к груди колени и обхватил их руками. Он чего-то ожидал. С наступлением темноты над гладью озера возникли первые голубые огоньки. С каждой минутой их становилось больше, а мельтешение чаще. И вот тогда Мерлин впервые сверкнул за этот день глазами. Артур завороженно наблюдал за тем, как картинка замедлилась, и он смог отчётливо разглядеть маленьких существ, порхающих над водой.   
\- Ши – красивый, но довольно коварный народ. Не советую иметь с ними дело.  
\- Зачем мы здесь? - после некоторого молчания спросил Артур, сумев оторваться от любования Ши. – Я имею в виду, почему ты держишь меня в плену?  
\- Не назвал бы это пленом, - грустно улыбнулся Мерлин. – Скорее, вынужденное перевоспитание.   
Маг подполз к Артуру и положил руку тому на плечо. Его лицо было слишком близко. Артур чувствовал чужое дыхание, но сильнее был этот взгляд.  
\- Тебе суждено стать великим королём, объединить весь Альбион, а мне быть подле тебя и помогать в этом.  
\- Ты маг, а магии не место в Камелоте, - упрямо повторил Артур заученные слова.  
\- Артур, подумай хоть раз самостоятельно, без наставлений Утера! – Мерлин с криком вскочил на ноги и стал расхаживать перед королём, в волнении размахивая руками. – Магия может служить во благо, если хоть на каплю поверить волшебниками. Среди них есть честные люди. Они смогли бы стать защитой королевства, помочь с неурожаями и болезнью. Я смогу помочь…  
Мерлин снова опустился на колени перед Артуром.  
\- Да что ты знаешь о моём отце? – выдавил из себя с презрением Артур.   
\- Достаточно, чтобы не ликовать по поводу его смерти. Я был рядом всегда, помнишь? Охранял тебя.  
\- Куда же ты тогда пропал, скажи на милость?  
\- Мне пришлось уйти, - Мерлин отвернулся и посмотрел на пляски Ши. – Того требовало обучение. Но сейчас…я нужен тебе, а ты дорог мне.  
Мерлин осторожно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Артура, а он инстинктивно дёрнулся в сторону.  
-Моргана заберёт тебя завтра же.   
Мерлин опустил голову и, встав, побрёл дальше от озера. Артур выругался и, с трудом поднявшись из-за тех же пут, побрёл за магом к месту их ночлега.

***

Моргана на прощание прошептала что-то на ухо Мерлину, тот рассмеялся. Артур никогда не слышал такого звонкого смеха, его смеха. За всё утро они не проронили ни слова друг другу, а потому Артур почти улыбнулся. Он хотел, чтобы это лицо никогда и ничто не омрачило, потому что это было бы неправильно. Артур не знал хорошо Мерлина, всё развивалось слишком быстро, и всё-таки король знал, что так будет правильней. Никто не околдовывал Артура. Мага хотелось оберегать и защищать сильнее, чем Камелот. Артур с тревогой отогнал эти мысли - не то время. Моргана принесла с собой плохие вести – новый враг угрожал королевству. Артур, наконец освободившийся от пут, вскочил на коня и не удержался, оглянулся на Мерлина, тревожно вглядывающегося в него. Артур кивнул ему и поскакал к Камлану, куда успели стянуть свои силы саксы. По дороге король не думал о том, как его разведчики пропустили такую огромную армию, или почему саксы выбрали именно этот момент для нападения. Теперь король нашёл время оглянуться назад, и чем больше он вспоминал, тем сильнее сжималось сердце, которое всё же было.

Артур смотрел на несущегося с мечом Мордреда. Он решил, что все эти предательства - вполне заслуженные последствия. Он решил, что смерть только избавит землю от такого бестолкового короля. Он не видел ни истошно вопящую Моргану, ни отбрасываемого тела Мордреда, лишь кинувшегося под меч непонятно откуда взявшегося Мерлина, и алое пятно, расплывшееся на его боку. Артур подхватил мага, через мгновение рядом оказалась Моргана и приложила руки к ране, бормоча непонятные слова. Артур не удивился золоту в глазах сестры, лишь благодарно сжал её руку, когда та, выдохнув, обессилено отстранилась.  
\- Мерлин, ты слышишь меня? – он потрепал по бледной щеке с проступающим румянцем. – Ты не умрёшь!  
\- Я уже понял, Артур, только не кричи, - наигранно поморщился Мерлин. – Я всё же доверяю твоей сестре.   
\- А это не факт, это приказ. – Артур медленно улыбнулся и прижался лбом ко лбу своего нового придворного мага.

Когда через несколько лет настала очередь Артура умирать на руках у Мерлина, маг не сдерживал слёз.   
\- Это расплата, - шептал Артур в мокрую от солёных дорожек шею. – Зато мы смогли объединить Альбион, как ты и говорил. Наверное, обо мне даже будут сочинять легенды.  
Артура прервал приступ кашля – глупая смерть для короля.   
\- Ещё слишком рано, - отрицательно качал головой Мерлин. – Мы так мало узнали друг друга.  
\- Я узнал главное, что солнцем был всё-таки ты. Не человек, не маг, не бог и не зверь. Ты что-то больше. А ещё ты моя любовь.   
Мерлин поцеловал его страстно, жадно, как будто стараясь насытиться на долгие годы. Артур приоткрыл глаза и погладил руку мага.  
\- Мы же не прощаемся навсегда, верно? – король удовлетворительно кивнул, услышав молчание в ответ. – В следующий раз я обещаю тебе, Мерлин, что узнаю сразу же и первым протяну руку. Только верь.


End file.
